danceinthevampirefandomcom-20200215-history
Vampire
In the series, Vampires are a form of evolved humans. Transformation into a vampire is not a conscious decision on the part of the vampire, but is cause merely by a vampire feeding off of a human. In recent years, a "vaccine" has been developed to prevent transformation, but is only effective for up to 48 hours from the time of infection. Most "Fangless" are created as the result of a parent or sibling being bitten by a rogue vampire; chain reaction effect as the bitten relative will attack their family as they are the closest victims. Biology Like vampires of legend they sustain themselves by drinking human blood, though modern science has allowed them to produce a substitute, known as stigma. They are also highly vulnerable to sunlight which kills them if they are not protected by Light Blocking Gel. Physically vampires are stronger and faster than humans and can resist greater amounts of damage to their body, however a lethal wound, such as being shot in the heart or having their throat cut out, will result in instant death. When a vampire dies their body turns to ash. Vampires possess the ability to transform from their human form to their "true form" which is said to be a reflection of their soul. The results of a vampire's transformation varies, however most seem to acquire a pair of bat-like wings. The Fangless suggest that vampires can still get nourishment from human food despite not being able to taste it. In a side story of the first series, its noted human food tastes like paper to vampires and those recently bitten. In the anime, Mina is seen drinking a normal beverage. Anna (a Fangless) is seen drinking from a transfusion bag at one point, showing blood is necessary for their diet. Another Fangless noted that she still got cravings for sweets like when she was human; she noted how silly it was that a former human still got cravings when they can only taste blood. It seems when a fair amount of blood (such as the Stigma spray) or humans (as genuine blood tastes better) are around, vampires tend to become consumed by an instinct to feed. Vampires can go a short time without drinking blood. If deprived for too long, they get stomach pain akin to indigestion. The willpower to not feed on a human would gradually fade as the thirst built up. In Dive in the Vampire Bund, ''its revealed if a human is converted into a vampire, they cease aging altogether; unlike natural born vampires. Harvey is a primary example; he is stuck in the body of a toddler over 400 years, but is mentally an adult. Clara, Anna and Jiji are likely recently turned Fangless as they still act childish. A natural born vampire will age until they take their true form for the first time. After that their aging ceases altogether. Alternatively, a natural born vampire can choose to never transform, living a human lifespan instead. Mina is an exception as her true form is an adult version of herself; she froze her aging to keep the Three Clans at bay. Though should she choose to take her true form, she is capable of handling a pregnancy. Society Vampire society is ruled by a Monarchy. At the top of their society are the "True Bloods" among whom the most powerful clan is the Tepes from whom a member will serve as the absolute ruler of the night. However they can rarely interfere with what goes on within the borders of territory that belongs to another True Blood. Under the True Bloods are the nobility, vampiric families with many generations of history. Finally there are the common vampires that consist mostly of human turned vampires. Because of their brain physiology vampires must obey the orders of their master, the vampire that bit them and any master that that vampire has. The only ones who cannot be controlled by this method are True Bloods, but they can use their own DNA to overwrite who a vampire's master is. Although most vampires are turned from humans it is possible for two vampires to procreate and create a newborn vampire. This is how the family lines of True Bloods and and the nobility are maintained. Despite possessing near immortality and the ability to increase their population by simply biting a human on the neck, vampire society rarely increases in population beyond a normal standard. This is because it is very easy for vampires to "lose themselves" to their desires and emotions. When this happens they act rashly with little regard for the consequences, which usually results in their death. Its possible that this natural culling is an evolutionary adaptation to prevent the vampire species from growing too numerous to be supported by their human food source. Some vampires have shown to possess abilities that are considered unique even amongst other vampires. Such abilities include being able to transform one's appearance into that of anyone else, or a pair of vampires that could share wounds due to an empathetic bond and their transformation ability. Abilities Their bodies are more resilient that those of humans, giving them numerous abilities. '''Superhuman Strength': They have great strength to the point that they are capable of demolishing tanks with their bare hands even to the point of lifting it and throwing it. Superhuman Speed: They possess great speed that when they move an afterimage or a blur is seen. Agility: They possess great agility capable of running at the side of buildings or across edges without slipping at least once. Even a child vampire can leap across a room without really trying. Enhanced Senses: They possess keener senses than those of humans such as smell. If sunlight nears, their skin will tingle as a warning. They can see in the dark just fine. Immortality: Vampires are granted a very major advantage; immortality. Most of the humans who voted wishing to become a vampire, voted for the reason of immortality. Although the anime compares immortality to an endless river; without something to keep them going, a vampire will eventually either lose the will to live or become self-destructive. It seems if a child is bitten and turned into a vampire, they are unable to age into adults, given Jiji, Clara and Anna didn't grow any older during the seven year timeskip. Transformation: They are capable of transforming into various forms at will at will. The form a vampire takes is based on their heart; if a vampire is wicked, their true form tends to be a hideous monster. (Good natured vampires take more "beautiful" forms.) Most vampires transform into their true form, but one vampire was able to shape his body in any form, and other vampire was able to shape his hand into a sword. Its possible to partially transform, as shown with Mina and Hysterica; Mina can summon the wings of her true form (albiet smaller) while still in child form, and Hysterica can change her arms into wings. The Tepes line appear to be an exception as their "true forms", as Mina only becomes an adult version of herself, while Katie gains scorpion-like appendages. Unlike the other vampires, who completely change into something else, Mina and Katie retain this base appearance. Healing factor & endurance: Vampires can heal any type of wounds that are lethal to humans , in a few minutes , even reattach a limb in a second . They are able to survive to gunshots , cuts , burns , and wounds that would kill a human. Mind influence: Pure bloods vampires as Mina , are able to influence weaker vampires and even kill them by only a demand , because of their undiluted blood. Flight: Some vampires can acquire a pair of bat -like wings , that helps them to fly over long distances . Weaknesses Sunlight: '''sunlight kills almost instantly a vampire ,making him burst into blue flames and turn to ash. '''Impulsive Behavior: Vampire live by their hearts, according to Vera. However, a majority of vampires are consumed by their base desires as vampirism amplifies their emotions and lowers self-control due to a thirst for blood. This also served as a self-culling nature to keep vampires from outnumbering humans. Stakes: when a vampire is staked , it ashes instantly. Blood agony: a substance, that explodes in contact with vampire blood. '''Major mutilation: '''wounds such as beheading, heart getting ripped out, body cut in half or slit throat, are unable to heal, resulting in the vampire getting turned into ash. Types of Vampire Vampire :Vampires are a humanoid species who prey upon humans by drinking their blood. Fangless :Fangless vampires are vampires who choose to pull out their own fangs in order to hold onto their former human values. Such vampires face persecution from both sides, however, human and vampire alike; it is revealed early on that the creation of the Bund was in large part to provide a haven for the Fangless to live peacefully. True Bloods :True Bloods are vampire families who possess "pure" vampiric ancestry, undiluted by human blood. These are the most powerful of all Vampires in the world, but are deathly restricted by tradition and codes of conduct when it comes to dealing with each other. List of Vampire Characters *Mina Tepes *Veratos *Lucretia *Rozenmann *Ivanovic *Li *Nelly *Nella *Nero *Alphonse Medici Borgiani *Juneau Dermailles *Nanami Shinonome *Yuzuru *Jiji *Anna *Clara *Hysterica *Mina's Ancestor *Nicole Edelman *Katie Maurice *Shige *Dr. Saji *Min Mei *Natasha *Sekiko *Gabe *Haruka Kimura *Mr. Ab *Saborou Kouga *John Arthur Young *Okyo/Mamekechi Chaos of the Pied Piper As part of her plan to dig for the ancient vampire city under Mt. Fuji, Katie Maurice manipulated Ivanovic into attacking the Bund to create enough chaos for her to switch places with Mina. The attack also destroyed the hospital victims of the Pied Piper virus were being studied, allowing its carriers to escape. Councilor Gotoh was given the control device by Katie, commanding the weak-willed vampires into attacking civilians to spread the virus and mass hysteria. Minei and the small group of people she bit (of their own free will to feed her) remained unaffected. The true facts about vampires was soon drowned out by the rumors and myths that had been around for years. Any night time activities were canceled and citizens began illegally searching bags of businessmen and anyone else. Shade Gel also soon came to believed to grant vampires permanent protection to the sun. Neighborhood watches (more like nitwit militias) became suspicious of anyone and everyone, breaking the law and dragging people against their will into the sunlight to prove they're human. They even became prejudice against people who worked at vampire-owned companies or sympathized with vampires. They even beat pranksters pretending to be vampires to death, even when it was obvious they didn't have fangs. The insanity came to a boil when one family helped another that became vampires; the neighborhood watch went to kill the family for acting suspicious. The vampire family fled, while the crazed watch prepared to kill innocent humans in their delusion. Thankfully Mina returned and brought an end to the madness Katie unleashed. Trivia * Jean claimed that bloodsucking is extremely pleasurable to vampires and their victims. (Akira would later note that he nearly sexually climaxed when Mina drank his blood, suggesting this true.) * As Katie explains the (original) 99 clans were descendents of the Vampire God's 99 male follows, who were tasked with keeping the Tepes females safe. However, their true purpose was lost over the centuries, either due to poor record-keeping or selfishness of wanting the power of True Bloods for themselves. If the later is true, it would have given Ronzaemon, Li and Ivanivic the excuse they needed to destroy the other 96 clans. * For former humans, losing the ability to enjoy the daylight is cruel enough. However, it is much worse if children are bitten by a vampire, as they will never be able to mature; while still able to mentally mature with age, children unfortunate enough to bitten will suffer being unable to properly assimilate into adult life. * Vampires can get drunk off alcohol just like humans. * Despite only being able to taste blood, vampires can have a preference to blood types and the texture. In a manga OVA, Mina prefers AB blood served as a shake. * As vampires solely subsist off blood, their bodies do not produce waste; blood is solely nutrition to vampires. However, should they choose to eat human food, they will digest it like a human. Category:Species Category:Vampires Category:Werewolves Category:Terminology